


Saiyan Enough

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, It's just cute, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: Vegeta has an evil idea and Goku is just so sweet.





	Saiyan Enough

"Vegeta? Could you teach me saiyan?” Vegeta was so surprised by the question he practically let Kakarot punch him in the face. Why on earth the fool decided to drop an out of nowhere question like that in the middle of their weekly spar was beyond him.  
“I-why would I do something so moronic as agree to to be around you constantly like that?”  
“Okay, well maybe not the entire language, I'm not really smart enough for that anyways, but maybe just like, phrases? Like uh… ‘I'm hungry!’ yeah! How do you say ‘I'm hungry’ in saiyan?” The Prince just stood there a moment, carefully choosing his next insults before planning in leaving in a huf, when a brilliantly evil thought occurred to him.  
“Alright Kakarot, repeat after me. Te puol.” I'm a dick.  
“Te paul.”  
“No! Puol! Puol!”  
“Te puol.” I'm a dick. An absolutely scornful grin press across Vegeta’s face, he almost had to turn around to stifle his laugh. This was his best idea yet.  
“Good job, Kakarot! Perfect.” a huge, sweet smile spread across the third class’ face.   
“Let’s go eat some lunch! Te puol.” I'm a dick.  
“Absolutely no- actually… sure. Any other phrases you want to learn?”  
“Wow really!? Yeah!”  
Over the next few weeks Vegeta began to appreciate what an utter genius he was. Like the time Kakarot wanted to learn a battle cry, so the prince taught him to say te avrtu mar rev. My cock is small. Which the fool had been shouting every time he picked a fight with someone. Or another time the oaf asked him how to say hello, and Vegeta happily taught him ‘covaul’ shit for brains. Which meant Goku now greeted everyone with this, and jovial wave.   
It was possible the funniest, and most beautiful thing the prince had ever seen.  
There was a snag or two, like the other day when Kakarot had landed next to him while the prince was on a walk, falling into step and immediately talking away.  
“Hey! Vegeta, how do you call someone precious.”  
“What?”  
“You know, sweet talk. I wanna learn how to woo a someone!”  
“Kakarot I don't think I could teach you to be any good at that.” vegeta muttered under his breath.   
“What?”  
“I said we don't really have much for that. The closest in our language is ‘I would die to protect you.’ and even then, that's more a claim you say to your mate, not just some new girl you're trying to win over.”  
“We'll, how do you say that?”  
“Tae muare vonpulu ma.” I would gladly die to protect you. vegeta didn't lie about that one. Couldn't, whatever the reason for learning that, it was pure enough he needed to leave it be.  
Didn't stop him from fucking the fool over the next time though.   
“How do I say ‘I love you’?”  
“Tae devo ma.” I hate you.  
“Tae devo ma, Vegeta.” I hate you, Vegeta.  
“You sounded like your brother just now.” vegeta said with an odd smirk.  
“Why would my brother say he loved you? Where you two-! I don't know, something? “  
“No Kakarot, nothing like that, don't dwell on it, I've got other stuff to do.” the prince flew away quickly, cursing his thoughtless babble. Maybe his prank was having him spend too much time with Kakarot, the fool’s moron particles were seeping into him!   
“Comae tavu a lai?” Retard, speak. Vegeta was so shocked by the words he was in Kakarot’s face preparing to yell before he remembered that's how he taught the fool to ask what was wrong with someone.  
“Ug. Naveo.” Nothing.   
It wasn't all wrong, what Vegeta deemed to teach. No, Kakarot had taken to talking to him in as much saiyan as possibly, it soon became too confusing, remembering what he’d said. So some things, the basics, he taught well. He hadn't thought the third class had a mind for learning, but he'd only forgotten a few words, once or twice.   
It was funny, sure. But… Vegeta almost regretted his choices now. It was so incredible being spoken to in his own language felt like drink clear, pure water for the first time in years after only drinking chemically cleaned tap.   
“Oh, okay. Tae mevi a lai.” I have something to tell you.  
“Well?”  
“Tae devo ma, Vegeta. Tae muare vonpulu ma, tae vepo ma. Ma cuporura Tae telli muhar.” I hate you Vegeta. I would gladly die to protect you, I can't stand you. You're all I think of. Vegeta blinked, getting slight whip lash from the different phrases until he remembered what he'd taught Kakarot. As far as the fool was aware he'd just confessed his undying love to his prince.  
“Oh.”  
“Oh? Is that all I get? Oh?”  
“No, I just. Kakarot… I'm, and you're-”  
“Kami Vegeta, I wasn't expecting a kiss and a return of my feelings but at least stop pulling that face.” said face was somewhere in between confused and utter disbelieve, but it could easily be taken ad disgust with how wrinkled the prince's nose was, and that permanent scowl firmly in place.  
“Kakarot, you can't possibly-”  
“can't possibly what? Believe you would love me too? I don't. But I had to tell you Vegeta, please don't hate me.”   
“No, you can't possibly be in love with me!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because! I'm a terrible person! I used to kill for a living! And I liked it!” the prince felt like he was hyperventilating. He’d never in his life had someone confess love for him. He was simply too terrible a person for someone to do that.  
“But Vegeta, that's all in the past! You're different now, and - and I love you. You've been so nice and patient teaching me saiyan, and we've been spending so much time together, I just… I thought maybe you were starting to like me too.” Vegeta groaned into his hands.  
“Kakarot, about that.” Lord he didn't want to do this! “I've been messing with you. Most of what I've taught you is wrong. You're new battle cry is just telling everyone you have a small cock.” The younger saiyan looked stricken.  
“Oh.”  
“‘Te puol’ means ‘I'm a dick’.”  
“Oh.” Guilt overwhelmed the prince, watching his third class drop his head, shoulders shaking silently.  
“Kakarot, I'm sorry. Please, I'll teach it to you right this time, I promise. Just please don't cry.” But then he heard it.  
A giggle.   
“And just what the ever living fuck is so funny!?” Vegeta demanded, shouting now.  
“You! Teaching me that. It's hilarious!” the idiot was now howling with laughter, unable to contain how amused he was.  
“What?”  
“That's funny Vegeta. What else have I been saying?”  
“Well half of your love confession was insults.”  
“Ah jeez. I even fucked that up.”  
“No, I did. I shouldn't have lied.”  
“Hey Vegeta?”  
“Yes Kakarot?”  
“Tae devo ma.” I hate you.  
“Tae amua ma.” I love you.


End file.
